Destiny
by Electronix
Summary: ...Destiny unfolds to those who wait...
1. The Destiny Starts

Ok…this is my first even fan fiction so go easy on me…yes the story does have something to do with POTF you just have to wait for it…for destiny will unfold itself…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Start Scene 1

_The scene starts off with the sounds of a man tapping away at his keyboard and fiddling with a device of some sort, even though sounds can be heard there is no visual link to anything as the screen is filled with black_

_The sounds of an automatic door gliding open are heard as a man walks in, his shoes making a loud, echoing tap on the floor for each step he takes. Then the footsteps stop and the black that was filling the screen slowly fades out to reveal a man wearing a white labcoat, all that can be seen is his chest with a nametag visable;_

**PROF. J LANYARD**

**BIO-ELEMENTAL RESEARCH**

_The camera pans outwards so that Professor J Lanyards full body can be seen, he is carrying an assortment of rocks and stones each glowing separate colours, Amethyst, Buff, Gold and Jade are just a few of the bright colours that the professor is carrying_

Lanyard: Sir, I have collected and arranged the elements that you needed

_The sound of a man tapping at his keyboard stop and he swiftly turns his chair around to face the professor, however his face is not visable_

: Excellent, well done Lanyard, your work for me will probably help me to finish off what I have been wanting to do for many years

Lanyard: Thank you sir, its just part of my…wait…excuse me asking but…sir…what have you been wanting to do for all these years?

: Lanyard, have you even stopped to wonder why I have been requesting you to retrieve these rare elements for so long

Lanyard: For…well actually…_starts to back away as the situation is starting to worry Lanyard_…no…why do you need these elements sir?

: _Sigh_…such a pity really…_pulls a cocked gun out from under his desk and shoots Lanyard strait in the head, the shot is not totally accurate but it was still able to kill Lanyard instantly_…but…_bends down as if to talk to the motionless, cold Lanyard_…you'll make a nice little asset to the community…_The man who's face still cannot be seen takes two elements from the tray, one glowing black and another jade, he then starts to recite words from a book that was perched open on his desk_

**Hymbra Lor Doiqnas**

**Jjarlerz Farn Camnelleox**

**Tormanz Lor Fenr**

**KIZX MARX NORX DALRD**

_Once the mysterious man has stopped reciting the spell the elements in his hands stop glowing and crumble to ashes as they burn up from the spell, then, Lanlard gets up as if nothing had happened, except this time lanyards eyes have changed, the outer part being total black while the inside part being a bright jade._

Lanyard: Master, you have awoken me from my true slumber, I serve you for eternity

: To for fill your duty as my slave, you must first wait for the right time

Lanyard: …

: Wait in this room…_the mysterious man sits down and presses a button situated underneath the desk, this causes a wall to slide away leading to a large staircase going downwards, nothing can be seen as the two walk down it but the sounds of other undead groans are heard from the bottom_

End Scene 1

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Time Travel

Well…since I got a review requesting more…then on with the story!...btw I will use the diffy names so that you can recognise them…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Start Scene 2_**

_Lloyd Diffy is busy working down at elemental research, sorting out differences and confirming test results with his collages. Lloyd looks around to see if anyone is looking and then quickly pulls a small, blue glowing device out of his labcoat, the device is about the size of a pencil and there is a sticker on it;_

**ROLEX TIME CORP. POCKET TIME TRAVELLER**

**USEFULL FOR GETTING OUT OF STICKY SITUATIONS**

Lloyd: Damn…I hope this works…what was that thing anyway…

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Lloyd was working in his office as usual when there was a bright flash, Lloyd quickly jumped towards the nearest light and looks around for what monster could have come but to see nothing, all he can hear is groaning and shuffling_

Lloyd: wh…whos there…I…I demand that you show yourself!

_A small device the size of a pencil that's glowing blue gets thrown towards Lloyd and he catches it_

Lloyd: _(examining the device)_…huh…what is this…a POCKET time traveller…but we can only create time travellers the size of cars…

Voice from Darkness: 'We' didn't make it…just keep hold of it wherever you are…and listen out for any…footsteps…

Lloyd: huh…what are you talking about?

_But Lloyd was too late, the 'time traveller' had run out of the room_

Lloyd; Hey…HEY YOU…COME BACK!

_But the figure just ran off…_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

_Lloyd starts to hear footsteps coming from above him, memory tells him to quickly hide his pocket time traveller but after the sound has faded away he starts to realise that there should not be a place for anyone to walk above him_

_He quickly pulls out his Pocket Time traveller and fiddles around with it a bit, and then sets the date to the maximum that it will go, one month…_

Lloyd: _(starting to feel stupid for being scared about footsteps)_…heh…better safe then sorry I guess…

Mysterious Man: That's why I always aim for the head

_Then there is the loud crack of a gun and Lloyd gets knocked back to the floor, motionless he lay there with the Time Traveller still gripped in his hand_

_The mysterious man's face is now visable, he is a very old man wearing a black, striped suit. He has many wrinkles on his face with no hair, but he still seems quite agile. A nametag on his suit reads;_

**DR. EXX**

**CHAIRMAN OF DARTH CO.**

Exx: _(blows the smoke away from his gun)_…heh…Diffy never was a strong one…_(notices a blue glow coming from Lloyds hand…when Lloyd had fallen he had landed on the activation button)_…wha…quickly Lanyard…GET THE TIME DEVICE!

Lanyard: Yes master…

_But he was all too late, and within an instant the room flashed a light blue and Lloyd was nowhere to be seen_

_**ONE MONTH EARLIER**_

_There is a large blue flash in the same room one month earlier, and Lloyd is lying on the floor, but without a gunshot wound, after seemingly 'waking up' from death Lloyd slowly pulls himself up_

Lloyd: _(looking at his hands)_…I'm…I'm alive again…_(looks around the room, and quickly sees the real Diffy of his time_

Past Lloyd: wh…whos there…I…I demand that you show yourself!

_Lloyd looks at the time travelling device he is holding and remembered what had happened around a month before. He chucks the device towards his past self who catches it and quickly examines it_

Past Lloyd:_ (examining the device)_…huh…what is this…a POCKET time traveller…but we can only create time travellers the size of cars…

Lloyd: 'We' didn't make it…_(heh…I home I can do this just like…I did)…_just keep hold of it wherever you are…and listen out for any…footsteps…

_And with that Lloyd runs out of the room and towards the exits, he can hear someone shouting and remembers himself shouting at the figure as it ran off_

Lloyd: wow…that was pretty cool…

**End Scene 2**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well…I hope I have some readers for this…its getting interesting…I will try to update this once every day…but I probably wont keep that up for a while…but this is pretty fun :P


End file.
